This invention relates to a beverage dispenser which automatically blends a liquid and an ingredient and, more particularly, to one which utilizes the conductive capacity of the liquid to control the delivery and mix of the liquid with the ingredient.
The control of the delivery and mix of the liquid and an ingredient has been a major concern for beverage dispenser manufacturers. At present, most such dispensers control the delivery and mix by carefully timing the delivery means to provide the correct amount of each material at the correct time.